danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Mist Grove 1 Hints" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 21:36, April 17, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Map Editing Do you know how to place Green Dots? From Braun Answer When you edit the map (in source/text mode); For example: Stickmen Alternative version Just input the coded names of the stages in the "..." List of coded names (updated from v.8.3.): T - Town OS - Opening Street GL(1-7) - Grassland C - Castle; CG - Castle Gate L - Lake HC(1-3) - Hill Country F(1,2) - Forest CV(1-3) - Cavern V - Village S(1-4) - Seaside SM(1-4) - Submarine; SSh - Submarine Shrine MG(1-3) - Mist Grove ??? - The hidden stage '???' D(1-8) - Desert O - Oasis P - Pyramid Hope that helps. HankGuideDude 11:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hacking Help Hey, I would love it if you could hack my two save games. If you could put max or alot of gold on each and get them to a very high level and if you can put the SP points into the specific stats I want, but not unlock any of the stages that I don't already have. If you can’t put the items on the weapons put them in the inventory and I’ll just do that myself. Also if you can’t do the SP I’ll do that myself too. Save Game 1 Level 24 ''' - Save Game 2 '''Level 1 - Thanks in advance. ..*......................* ..*......................* ..*......................* (.'''\/) Lufftwaffles (.\/) Answer #I saw that you posted twice, so I took care of it. #I tried to input the codes in, but I got an user error, so there is no access to a stranger's save file, so it won't be vandalized. In addition to that, hacking just ruins the fun out of this game at some point. Hope you understand. HankGuideDude 03:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. For more info, check the Get-Set article. HankGuideDude 06:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) P.P.S I've deleted all info about those saved games, so others won't steal the "Idea" from you. HankGuideDude 17:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Custom Enemies You can't really create custom enemies, You can only make some fictional stages/enemies which will never appear in the game to show your creativity. --Weltall 7 (talk) 07:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the continuous updates! It helps when there is somebody who can update quickly and efficiently so I can simply review it (I know, I'm lazy). --Yonder 21:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) About weapon thumbnail usage Yes :D. all can use my weapons WTF Why you'd add Air Tornados/Air Tornado Machines as an aura effect? What i mean is, It is called an "Air Effect" not an "Aura Effect" Final508 04:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. You got me confused there. HankGuideDude 04:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Final508 05:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::ಠ_ಠ ... About creating a stick ranger level I dont remember the name of the article where have how to make the level and I dont know where are the moon series comments. can you speak what is the name? D: Francisco25 20:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Check here (don't forget the talk page). HankGuideDude 20:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : PS, please use 4 tildes (~) when using a talk page, it helps recognizng whoever wrote it. HankGuideDude 20:39, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks, but it wont have the comments where have the link to the article that have how to do a level, what is the name of the article? Francisco25 20:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : I did mentioned the talk page (on the article, click the disscution tab). Did you checked it? HankGuideDude 21:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : : But dont have any disscution or sometinhg like in the article. The new wiki style is bad and dont have any disscution. Francisco25 21:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Then go to your preferences, and search the "Skin" sction, there you'll find the "Monaco" option. HankGuideDude 21:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks 2 times. for help me to go to the old "version" of the wiki and for help to find the article :D : Anytime, amigo! HankGuideDude 21:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Continue can you make the moon series to reality?? plz i like them. and i want a new stage.......................... : Thanks, but I can't really make it to reality, because most ideas (if not all) sort of cannot be seen by Ha55ii and the programmers. We don't know if they will make the moon series in one of their updates. It doesn't matter if it's the best idea or the worst, it's the '''creativity. About the new stage... maybe I'll draw another moon stage by the end of this year... HankGuideDude 18:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : ok........ but them are cool and i like hard stages like all stages are easy on stick ranger now. beach 1 is easy : i want new weapons,stage and an new mega boss thats harder than the easy pyramid boss. : : an new stage like moon. i hope the update stick ranger with new weapons and the moon series:) Save game editing Hi there, i see you offered to edit savegames. I dont have much in mind, i just want this(each line is a different savegame) Thx :) Ehh???!?!?!? First of all, I never edited saved games before, 'cause I don't hack. To tell you the truth, there are 2 factors that make a great game: #Fun #Challenge You can't simply go from A to B straight to Z!, that destroys the challenge, which destroys the fun! HankGuideDude 19:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) FAQ Thanks For Editing the FAQ i made,i have add 2.0 FAQ. :No problem, and try to learn some grammar and spelling. HankGuideDude 11:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Randomness Not a joke, I just creating one xD Logologologol -- come and talk 15:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC) This is a very stupid question but... How did you make your character blue in your "Randomness" part of your profile? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Al la fin to the Max Never mind. It was the "Zombi's Card". Haven't checked the wiki in a while... So my knowledge is diminished. D: DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Al la fin to the max : Now it's called "Zombie's Card". Damn this Japanese translation! HankGuideDude 22:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) HACK HELP PLEASE Help me please,im stuck at grassland 3-6, i can't win to Desert! :( please help me to make a code for there! :( Logologologol, 23:33, December 10, 2010 (UTC) sigh... Or I can give some tips for your team. Tell me what is your team and I can give you tips. HankGuideDude 10:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations (Or was it luck?) One of your weapon ideas "Red Thunder" had a ring around the orb. If you look at "Time Explosion", it has two rings around it. Did Ha55ii take your ring idea, or was it a coincidence? : I did took notice at that. I don't know, for the moon series, I thought some weapons will have a form of a ring (like Saturn). I'm guessing it was more of a coincidence than that, because we don't know if they even take notice of our ideas and/or how can they even come up with these. This remains a mystery since the Whipper came out to life. But seeing this makes me wonder that the odds they come up with these ideas are similar to the odds of finding alien life forms in our universe O_o ... : I'm pretty happy with the outcome so far, wait until the new year...HankGuideDude 12:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Quick question... sorry for the vauge title. :p but anyway, I was wondering how I could make the picture slideshow on my page the right size. I put down 300 and that's clearly too small. XD is there any way I can get them as big as yours? : Simply press the "Add Photo" button and move the slider to the right (max is 500px). HankGuideDude 21:21, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : PS, thats what she said (its a joke :P). : Thanks! oh, and I do know what a TWSS joke is, and I really did walk into that one. XD (Neotornado 21:46, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) Noob's Question What program do you use to make the custom enemies? Oh man I'm using the wrong account =( [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 04:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : Simply use MS paint. HankGuideDude 13:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I made some of my first pixel enemies but now lack in ideas, so I could help you with enemies if you need me to. Using the RIGHT account, Ludicrine 23:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Moon I like moon.I can help you?The poisoner 20:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Also i have a idea for moon 2 enemy. : Go ahead, let me hear the idea. By the way, I'll post another screenshot about that by Sylvester Day (Dec. 31st). HankGuideDude 20:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Okey,the landscape need platform for the species(you can change it).You can choose the name.The poisoner 20:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : :: I'll call 'em Hangers (Upside down Walkers). HankGuideDude 20:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Good idea!Also,you not have a map for moon?If not,i can create the map.The poisoner 21:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: You'll make the map, and I'll try to correct it later Looks like NNW beat me to it. Here's the layout: R--5--7--P 1--3--/ / B \ 2--4--\ S--6--8--C B base R ridge P peak (Megaboss) S slope C crater (Megaboss) :: Note that is a little estimate. HankGuideDude 22:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Is here.The poisoner 22:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: ::: Not too bad, I'll work on those screenshots tomorrow. HankGuideDude 22:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: I make the best i can.The poisoner 22:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ok. HankGuideDude 22:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: After,i can create the drops?To that,i can use my idea?The poisoner 23:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Uh... Poisonshot? I have improved your map. Hope you don't feel offended by it. I have included Moon Colony (something like Village), and hey, if you're stuck on the Moon, you definitely need something(Rocket) to get out! --NNW refuses to sign this post with four tildes. ::::::Nice! I'll include both of you in the credits! HankGuideDude 05:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::P.S. The Megabosses will both drop a can of fuel (100% drop) and you can return to previous location. ::::::P.P.S. The map reminds me of a game called Runes of Shalak (Google it, if you want; hint: Try Newgrounds). HankGuideDude 20:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lol... "Looks like NNW beat me to it". I didn't really see that last part before about you correcting the map, and after seeing the map's tile alignment(The curves ad stuff), I just had to correct it. I'm sort of like a part-time pixel artist. Anyways, Runes of Shalak... Its a 2D platform game. Sure it is black and white, but I didn't see a map there. P.S: I think I am spamming the indents, look how many there are now. --NNW refuses to sign again I can make new section:Enemy?The poisoner 01:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::: I like the Moon idea so much... Hey HankGuideDude, I recently looked at your "Moon" idea and I liked it so much that I made a Youtube video showing it to the world. In the video, I share some of my opinions on your idea. I also say that I take no responsibility for the idea or any of the artwork and that all the credit goes to you. Here's a link to the video if you want to check it out. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88vF3cWNmEc Gamedawg 01:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Gamedawg : I'm guessing that will attract more editors with more ideas and keep the wiki clean. Good work! HankGuideDude 10:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :: P.S. I take no credit to the Game itself or some of the weapons/compo items/enemies/whatever, just so you know. HankGuideDude 22:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Project Hey,you would help my project?Is a stick ranger movie.You can make the music or the animator?Not the design Creator or the Creator.The poisoner 16:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Make no Opening Street!Make the class selection.Is good or not? : I'm sorry, but I'm not an animator, nor making music... HankGuideDude 16:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Now,you can make the desing!The poisoner 22:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : I lost my paint. :: Uh.... what design should I do, anyway, I'm in a hurry! talk to ya later! HankGuideDude 04:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Mars? Have you tried making thhe mars series yet? :Now lets not get too hasty about it, k? HankGuideDude 22:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I'm your worst nightmare~ --NNW is waiting for HGD's reaction to this post, and therefore will not sign. (lol) :::OH LAWD! I guess the return to earth is delayed. :::What going to be next, Jupiter Map? Saturn Map??? Uranus (lol) MAP?! HankGuideDude 13:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Ideas have really gotten outside the box..... literally... ::: :::I like the prochain is Pluto.The poisoner 13:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::What do you mean by "prochain"? :/ HankGuideDude 13:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::The next.The poisoner 16:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think you missed Neptune. HankGuideDude 16:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh cmon! Don't be mean... I created the map for fun, not for you to use it when you're busy! Maybe next time, when you've got time, you could use the map... --NNW is busy ::::::EDIT: OMGOMGOMGOMG you started it already?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!!! :::::::Yea, I did, but I'll probably put this on hold for perhaps next week. HankGuideDude 11:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Items mess up ummm... All the items have been screwed up by someone. they say }. i want someone to fix this! :I suppose someone already covered on that....? HankGuideDude 22:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Tilset I would you make a landscape based on soft,for my softland.The poisoner 21:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, some... cloud-like tilesets? HankGuideDude 22:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes!The poisoner 00:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Good work! Hey, you made good use of my Long Thunder Staff and Frost Staff in your art! :) If you will equip these weapons to the Priests in later arts, remember to increase the AT of them accordingly. (I made them LV 4 but you made them LV 7). For the Thunder Staff, I should give you an image of a Priest equipping one. For the Frost Staff, just paint the "tip" light blue and it's done. Ivan247 09:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : No problem, Ivan! Thanks to Ttttta, I'll have to make some Martian Series Art and keep that in mind there. HankGuideDude 16:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) LOLWUT. Poisonshot changed the name of eels to seasnakes, and I'm not sure if that was accurate. Since he hasn't responded to me why, I'm starting a petition to change it back. If I used rollback then...I don't know. I'll make a petition anyway! Will you save the eels? =D Ludicrine 02:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Eels have a VERY short name, comparing to seasnake... so yea! HankGuideDude 05:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Move it to seasnakes!Now,have more vote yo seasnake to eel! :: Eel sounds alot better, don't you think? HankGuideDude 15:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: No,Seasnakes sound better.And also,i dont know how dragon can look this! ::: It has to do something with Chinese new year. I never even bother to ask that quesion... HankGuideDude 17:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: It is a game. Games don't need logic. Why do you care about names when there are games to play? Caagr98 10:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Moon 3 I can make moon 3(i no created the boss)?Why the level contain five enemy:The green box ???(A new species is a good monster(One of my idea).Also,why the priest attack with melee:Because is a rower.Also,the magician use soft magic and the gunner sparkgun.The poisoner 19:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Also,i can add a enemy list? #First of all, Please fix your grammar, because I don't understand half of it. #You meant the Green Box Wyvern in Moon 7? Because I felt about it. #Is Rower a class? How come it is not written on Ideas for Stick Ranger Classes? #Soft Magic? Sparkgun? Can you give me info about those? #What enemies do you propose? #Even all of this, It cannot be done this week, nor next. I may not promise that it will be done this month, mainly because I have school, loads of (home)work, and slightly progressing on the Mars Series. HankGuideDude 20:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) The image: I can create also moon 4.The new species of moon 4 have a name:Gravity. Note:The strange wall with a strange object is the secret wall and key. O........k...... HankGuideDude 20:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) An ounce incomprehensible, no? DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy : ._.' wat HankGuideDude 13:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Uhh, It was sorta a reply to your "O.....k...." on Poisonshot's numerous posts. Sorry for somehow confusing you on it. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy :: Ah, no problem! It's just that there are more ideas than it was in the past and became weirder as SR becomes more and more updates. Ha55ii is not gonna like it when there's a lot of ideas to see, although it is fun... HankGuideDude 14:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: It IS fun. FUN, you hear me? FUN. Also, on a completely unrelated note, it seems that the head will be named "Vampire". I swear to God, if Poisonshot mass-spams it as "Shark" like he did with the whole "eel" fiasco, I WILL ensure he gets banned. I do not tolerate grafitti, as you see :-). We work hard on this wiki, and the last thing we need is a moron screwing it all up. But I'm ranting. Bye! :3 DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy :: The black part is just dark and the attack to the boxer and gunner is just special attack. ::: Well, that would explain what is that gray thing up above the gunner... or not. HankGuideDude 16:57, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: It's something I forget to erase.The poisoner 17:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oh! My bad! ^^' HankGuideDude 17:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Martian Series For your Martian Series, have you added the olympus mountain the biggest volcano in the solar system? : You mean on the map? Ask NNW, he made the map... HankGuideDude 18:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : I can make the Mars 1?Is just for fun i creates enemy.The poisoner 19:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Enemies for Mars 1? I already came up with ememies there. How about Moon 2? HankGuideDude 19:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes.The poisoner 19:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Here is mars 2. :: Contain a new species. ::: Are those supposed to be Zombies? HankGuideDude 19:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: No,is a new species,but it created by zombie.You can call you want. :::: Fighter With A Broken Limb (FWABL)? XD. I have no idea on how to name them, mainly because they have a limb that is not connected anywhere... :/ HankGuideDude 19:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: P.S. Perhaps replace another specimen than that? :::: Yes.I choose that named:Aliens. ::::: Fair enough.. HankGuideDude 20:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Also,what is the date you unpload the first stages of mars?The poisoner 20:16, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Due to a lot of work, probably not this week, next week, or even this month. I will try as to finish as soon I have some time spare......... HankGuideDude 20:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Read this wiki! This is a french wiki of stick ranger that contains vote!Read it please.SR Fr : I'm sorry, I don't understand french, which I now understand why your grammar in english is horrible offense ;) : Although, I may try and help there... HankGuideDude 20:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Long Saw's Card For your lumberjack, can you make a Long Saw's Card, it would be really cool. : Sounds easy... HankGuideDude 13:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Upload randomnesses How do you upload randomness? I want to upload randomnesses on my profile. Samuel17 21:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : First, Upload photos, then on your user page, make a slideshow and add the photos there. HankGuideDude 22:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Help! How make a template? I have a problem in my Wiki SR FR, there is not one person who knows how to program! Is a serious problem and your use the template. You can teach me programming? Please, help my Wiki!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 22:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not such a wikian expert, so I don't how to make templates... Sorry 'bout that. HankGuideDude 22:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC)